1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and method consistent with the present invention relate generally to securely moving security data, and more particularly, to securely moving security data that is capable of adjusting status information of the security data when two apparatuses exchange the security data with each other and preventing an unauthorized copy from being created.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital rights management (DRM) is a technology for protecting a copyright of digital contents and properly charging for digital contents so as to protect digital contents from being copied and distributed without authorization.
Typically, in order to protect the digital contents from being copied and distributed without authorization, only users who pay for the digital contents are permitted to access the digital contents, and users who do not pay for the digital contents cannot access the digital contents. However, because of characteristics of digital data, the digital contents can be easily reused, processed, copied, and distributed. For this reason, when users who access the digital contents after paying for the digital contents copy or distribute the digital contents without authorization, users who do not pay for the digital contents can also use the digital contents.
In order to resolve these problems, according to the DRM, the digital contents are distributed after being encrypted, and a specific license referred to as a right object (RO) is needed to use the encrypted digital contents.
The secured data, such as the digital contents or the right object, is prohibited from moving (being copied) to other apparatuses by an arbitrary user not having specific permission, except for a case where the user has specific permission. However, even when the security data moves by using a secure multimedia card (SMC), if the SMC is intentionally separated or communication errors occur between two apparatuses, copies may be easily created.